DOLL
by BlueSatelite
Summary: Seorang seniman akan mencintai karyanya bagaikan anak sendiri. Tapi sampai sejauh mana seorang seniman mengekspresikan cintanya itu? Mungkinkah hanya dengan kecintaannya itu, sang karya dapat menghirup sedikit 'kehidupan? ENJOY!


Title : Doll.

Disc : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

Enjoy.

* * *

Laki-laki itu sesekali menyeka keringat di telapak tangannya, seraya dengan hati-hati mengetuk-ngetukkan pisau pahatnya pada batang kayu itu. Walaupun benda itu sudah tidak terlihat seperti batang kayu lagi—hanya sebagian teksturnya yang menunjukkan itu. Batang kayu itu lebih mirip dengan... sesosok manusia yang berdiri dengan anggunnya, seolah tinggal selangkah lagi, ia akan menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Tapi belum saatnya, sebab wajahnya masih rata. Walaupun belum memiliki ekspresi, kayu itu tidak kalah hidupnya dengan laki-laki yang sedang menyempurnakan pahatan pada lipatan pakaiannya.

Sekitar 20 menit berlalu, laki-laki itu menghela napas. Dari rambutnya yang kemerahan menetes beberapa keringat. Dia tersenyum dan dengan lembut, dia menyapukan telapak tangannya di wajah rata itu.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok. Bersabarlah untuk melihat dunia dengan mata yang akan aku berikan padamu," ucapnya pada kayu berwajah rata itu.

Laki-laki itu cukup memejamkan matanya dan ia akan mendengar jawaban, entah darimana.

 _Ya._

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

Pisau pahatnya bergerak dengan ekstra hati-hati. Kadang ia akan menatap kembali wajah patung itu selama lima menit sebelum memulai kembali pahatannya. Kadang juga tangannya gemetaran sebelum dia memulai pahatannya. Hanya ada satu mantra di kepalanya. Harus sempurna, tidak boleh ada kesalahan, tidak boleh ada kecacatan.

"Kagami-kun?" laki-laki itu hampir terloncat dari kursi tingginya. Dari pintu ruang kerjanya itu menyembul kepala seorang laki-laki lain.

"Kuroko! Jangan membuatku kaget!" tegurnya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk kok. Tapi aku tahu Kagami-kun pasti tidak akan menyadarinya. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja," balas Kuroko dengan ekspresi lempeng. Dia masuk dan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Kagami. "Sudah hampir selesai ya?" tanyanya.

Kagami nyengir. "Tinggal memahat wajahnya," jawabnya. Kuroko mangut-mangut. Kemudian laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu tersenyum.

"Rasanya patung ini mirip denganku," katanya. Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Kepedean!" Kagami membuang muka. Kuroko tersenyum. "Iya sih," lanjut Kagami, setengah berbisik. Akhirnya Kuroko terkekeh kecil.

"Sini, istirahat dulu. Ibuku bikin sandwich untukmu," Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami, memintanya turun dari kursi tingginya. Sebetulnya Kagami merasa sayang untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tapi karena Kuroko yang memintanya, Kagami menurut. Dia meletakkan pisau pahatnya di meja sebelah patung itu.

Padahal tinggal satu mata lagi, Kagami akan melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang dibuat sang patung kayu itu.

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

Kagami menatap takjub pada benda di depannya. Tangannya menyusuri surai yang kaku, kemudian turun ke pipi yang keras, dan tanpa ragu meraba bentuk mata, hidung, dan bibirnya. Dari tangannya, patung itu telah sempurna. Kagami tersenyum lebar.

"Mulai hari ini, kau hidup."

Dan mungkin, Kagami bisa merasakan, bagaimana patung itu ikut tersenyum merayakan kelahirannya...

"Selamat, Kagami-kun!" laki-laki berambut biru itu bertepuk tangan, membuat Kagami melompat dari kursi tingginya dan memeluk laki-laki itu.

Mungkin Kagami tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana senyum itu berubah dingin ketika tangan besarnya tak lagi menyentuh permukaan dingin itu.

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

"Apa patung ini akan dilelang juga?" tanya Kuroko, sambil menonton Kagami yang sedang memeriksa patung manusia itu. Seingat Kuroko, Kagami selalu memeriksa patung itu setiap hari. Seolah takut suatu hari nanti dia akan terbangun dan menemukan retakan di patung itu.

Kagami mengelus pipi patung itu. "Sepertinya tidak. Aku juga tidak ingin memamerkannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Entahlah. Rasanya untuk menggesernya saja aku takut. Bisa-bisa dia rusak," mata Kagami masih terpaku pada patung itu. Kuroko hanya bergumam pelan, kemudian dia ikut berdiri di sebelah Kagami. Ikut melihat patung yang mempunyai wajah serupa dirinya, dengan nuansa merah. Mungkin karena Kuroko bukan pematung, dia tidak bisa melihat nilai patung itu. Baginya, patung itu hanya benda mati biasa.

Tapi sepertinya Kagami menganggapnya berharga sekali.

"Hmmm… kalau begitu, bisa kita pajang di pesta pernikahan kita?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kagami tampak ragu. Kuroko memeluk lengan Kagami.

"Hanya sebentar. Orang-orang harus melihat karya yang hebat ini. Lagipula, Kagami-kun membuat patung ini sambil memikirkan kita berdua kan?" Kuroko tersenyum manis. Kagami ikut menarik senyum. Matanya bolak-balik menatap antara Kuroko dan patung itu.

"Baiklah."

Kuroko tersenyum senang. Dia menarik wajah Kagami dan di hadapan patung itu Kuroko menaburkan kecupan di bibir merah Kagami.

Seperti sedang membuktikan sesuatu. Tetapi membuktikan apa dan kepada siapa, Kuroko tidak tahu.

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

 _Oh… kurasa kau akan menikah ya?_

 _Menikah itu… sebuah ritual yang dilakukan manusia untuk mengikat hubungan dengan orang yang dicintai ya?_

 _Jadi kau mencintai laki-laki itu?_

 _Meskipun…_

… _kau mengatakan cinta kepadaku setiap malam?_

Malam itu Kagami seperti mendengar sebuah bisikan. Bisikan yang sangat manis, bisikan yang menyanyikan buaian-buaian lembut dan mengantarnya pada tidur yang nyaman. Bisikan yang sama, seperti yang sering Kagami dengar di malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

Kuroko sedang senang. Menurut wedding organizer yang mengurus pernikahannya, dia bisa menyesuaikan posisi patung itu di tengah panggung. Posisi strategis yang bisa dilihat dengan mudah. Dengan langkah ringan, Kuroko menuju ruang kerja Kagami.

Seperti biasa tanpa mengetuk—karena Kagami tidak pernah mendengar ketukannya—Kuroko langsung masuk ke ruangan yang hanya dikunci saat malam itu.

Di dalam sana, Kuroko melihat Kagami. Lagi-lagi—LAGI-LAGI—duduk dihadapan patung itu. Dia hanya duduk diam sambil menatap lurus ke mata patung itu. Seingat Kuroko sejak patung itu selesai, Kagami tidak lagi mengerjakan patung yang lain. Dia hanya memperhatikan patung itu. Setiap hari. Mungkin setiap jam. Mungkin setiap menit.

Kuroko hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa disadari oleh Kagami.

 _Apakah normal bagi seniman untuk menatap karyanya selembut itu?_

Kuroko hanya berharap Kagami ingat pernikahan mereka hanya tinggal menghitung minggu.

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

 _Apa kau benar-benar akan menikah?_

 _Apa kau benar-benar akan membiarkanku menonton pernikahanmu disana?_

 _Apa kau benar-benar menciptakanku dengan memikirkan orang itu?_

 _Tentu tidak kan?_

 _Kau hanya memikirkanku kan?_

 _Kau membuatku karena kau mencintaiku kan?_

 _Kau masih akan mengatakan itu padaku kan?_

 _Kau… mencintaiku kan?_

 _Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?_

 _Jawablah!_

 _KAU MENCINTAIKU KAN?_

Kagami terbangun. Ada keringat meluncur di dahinya. Kagami menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan.

 _Dia_ semakin berani berbicara.

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

"Kagami-kun, kau perlu memeriksa tempat pernikahan kita," suara Kuroko menyadarkan Kagami yang hampir terlelap. Kagami mengerjapkan mata dan menatap wajah khawatir Kuroko.

"Ah… ada apa? Ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Kagami.

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin Kagami-kun ikut memeriksa pernikahan kita, daripada…" Kuroko melirik patung yang ada di hadapan Kagami. "… terus-terusan berkurung disini…"

Kagami menekan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Hm, benar juga. Seharusnya aku tidak mengandalkanmu saja," sahut Kagami.

"Bukan begitu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku," sanggah Kuroko. "Tapi apa Kagami-kun tidak punya kegiatan lain selain menonton patung?"

"Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan patung ini. Bukankah kau mau ini dipajang?" sahut Kagami.

"Apa tidak cukup sehari-dua hari saja? Kau tahu, kadang-kadang aku merasa takut ketika melihatmu berbicara pada patung ini. Seolah berbicara pada manusia saja."

"Bagiku dia hidup." Kagami tidak menoleh ke Kuroko. Dia kembali menatap patung itu. Kuroko menghela napas berat.

"ITU HANYA BENDA MATI!" jerit Kuroko. Tapi ternyata tidak membuat Kagami bergerak sedikit pun. "Bagaimana denganku yang ada di sampingmu ini, Kagami-kun? Apa menurutmu patung itu hidup dan aku benda matinya?"

Kagami masih diam.

"Apa kau sudah jadi gila, Kagami-kun? Karena patung ini? Karena patung ini kau mengabaikanku? LIHAT AKU!" Kuroko mendorong bahu Kagami, memaksa laki-laki menatapnya. Tapi Kuroko tercekat melihat wajah pucat Kagami. Kagami bahkan tidak bereaksi dengan sentakan kasarnya itu. Kuroko merasakan napasnya berat melihat keadaan Kagami.

"Silakan suruh patung itu saja yang merawatmu, dasar sakit!"

Hari itu ditutup dengan bantingan keras di pintu kerja Kagami.

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

 _Sepertinya dia cukup kasar tadi siang, ya kan?_

 _Tega sekali meninggalkanmu seperti itu._

 _Tapi, tentu saja, kalau kau sakit aku akan dengan senang hati merawatmu._

 _Kau sedang tertekan karena pernikahanmu?_

 _Kurasa berat ya, harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?_

 _Yah, bukan salahmu kan, kalau kau lebih mencintaiku daripada dia?_

 _Kagami-kun._

Kagami meringkuk di kasurnya kali ini. Berharap suara-suara itu akan hilang.

Tapi ada sebagian hatinya yang menginginkan suara itu. Sepertinya itu yang membuat suara-suara itu tidak hilang?

"Aku tidak mencintaimu… aku tidak mencintaimu…"

Kagami merapalkannya dalam hati.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu."

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

Kuroko berdiri di depan pintu kerja Kagami. Dia berteriak pada Kagami kemarin, lalu pergi begitu saja. Setelah memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin, Kuroko sadar dirinya hanya ngambek. Dia sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya dan berharap ketika bertemu Kagami, Kagami akan memperhatikannya. Mungkin Kagami juga memikirkan pernikahan mereka tanpa diketahui Kuroko. Wajahnya sampai pucat seperti itu. Mungkin Kagami memang rajin memeriksa patung itu supaya patung itu tetap sempurna di hari pernikahan mereka.

Kuroko mengulang pikiran-pikiran positif itu di kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ruangan gelap itu. Matahari sore menyaksikan Kuroko masuk ke ruangan itu dan akhirnya menutup pintu. Dan matahari sore tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana.

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

Ruangan itu kosong. Gelap. Kuroko tidak ingat ada suasana sedingin ini di ruangan minim ventilasi ini. Sepertinya Kagami tidak ada disini. Kuroko heran, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Mungkin Kagami akan terlambat ke sini.

Kuroko duduk di kursi tinggi yang biasa dipakai Kagami bekerja, ketika dia ingat untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kagami saja. Rumah dan ruang kerja Kagami terpisah memang, tapi rumahnya toh hanya beberapa langkah dari sini. Kagami menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu disini sehingga insting pertama beberapa orang ketika mencarinya adalah di ruang kerja ini, termasuk Kuroko.

Kuroko bangkit mengambil jaketnya.

 _Kau tahu dia tidak mencintaimu lagi?_

Langkah Kuroko terhenti. Dia berbalik, hanya mendapati ruang kosong di belakangnya. Tapi dia bersumpah baru saja mendengar suara.

 _Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh._

Lagi. Kuroko tidak salah dengar. Telinganya masih bekerja.

"Kagami-kun?" panggil Kuroko. Walau dia tahu betul itu bukan suara Kagami, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Barangkali Kagami mencoba membuat suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi.

 _Apa kau pikir aku Kagami-kun-mu?_

 _Ah, salah. KAGAMI-KUN-KU._

"Siapa itu?!" teriak Kuroko. Matanya menjelajahi sekitarnya, namun hanya ada udara kosong. Hanya ada patung-patung yang ada disekitarnya.

 _Ya, patung. Coba perhatikan lebih jelas lagi, Sayang._

 _Aku persis di belakangmu._

Kuroko berpaling ke belakangnya dan mendapati…

Astaga, patung itu. Patung berwajah dirinya yang sangat dipuja oleh Kagami.

"Tidak. Tidak, Tetsuya, kau salah dengar. Ini hanya patung. Mana mungkin dia bica—"

 _Aku bicara loh. Aku sedang bicara padamu. Apa kau tuli?_

Kuroko hanya bisa menganga.

 _Kaget ya? Aku bukan benda mati seperti yang kau pikirkan._

 _Mau tahu apa yang membuatku hidup?_

Kuroko merasakan napasnya pendek. Sesak.

 _Aku hidup berkat cinta dari Kagami-kun._

 _Dia memberikanku hidup karena dia mencintaiku._

 _Dia sangaaattt mencintaiku sampai-sampai aku bisa berbicara begini._

 _Dia bahkan pernah menciumku dan berharap aku bisa memeluknya._

Kuroko bersumpah ia baru saja mendengar suara tawaan paling mengerikan yang pernah ia dengar.

 _Makanya, sekarang kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi._

Kuroko menatap pada mata berwarna merah itu yang seharusnya kosong itu. Seharusnya kosong, tapi Kuroko menyaksikan adanya api di dalam mata itu. Benar-benar mata yang seperti hidup.

 _Ah, salah. Kau masih dibutuhkan._

Suara Kuroko masih tercekat. Yang terdengar hanya rintihan kaget ketika melihat salah satu tangan kayu itu bergerak. Bagaimana bisa? Hanya itu satu-satunya pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala Kuroko.

 _Kau lihat kan, pergerakanku tidak begitu luwes. Kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa merawat Kagami-kun dengan maksimal._

Sekarang guratan senyum kaku di wajah kayu itu melebar.

 _Kau masih mencintai Kagami-kun kan? Kau ingin Kagami-kun bahagia?_

 _Oh, maaf. Aku bicara kasar. Dari matamu saja, aku tahu kamu masih mencintainya._

 _Tapi, kau tahu kan dia hanya bisa bahagia denganku?_

"TIDAK!" akhirnya Kuroko menemukan suaranya kembali. Menjerit pada sebuah patung kayu, sungguh tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. "KAU ITU HANYA KAYU! MANA MUNGKIN KAGAMI-KUN MENYUKAI SEBATANG KAYU!"

 _Tentu saja dia tidak menyukai kayu, bodoh._

 _Dia mencintaiku._

 _AKU!_

Tangan kayu yang tadinya sempat terhenti, kini mencengkram tangan Kuroko dengan cepat.

"AKH!"

 _Aku ini ada! Aku ini nyata! Dan itu semua karena Kagami-kun! Karena itu hanya aku yang akan mencintainya! Cukup aku saja!_

Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa sesuatu menusuk perutnya. Oh astaga, tangan kayu patung terkutuk itu yang menusuknya.

 _Sebetulnya ini cukup memalukan._

Kayu itu tersenyum.

 _Tapi aku ingin memakai tubuhmu._

 _Tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati._

 _Kau masih bisa melihat Kagami-kun._

"AKH—SAKI—T…"

 _Kita bertukar tempat ya? Demi Kagami-kun…_

Kuroko tidak sempat melihat banyak, matanya terasa berat dan dengan seenaknya menutup pandangannya. Tapi ia sempat melihat senyum patung itu dan membuatnya berpikir.

 _Dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga Kagami mampu menciptakan makhluk seperti ini?_

Dan bayangan punggung Kagami yang meninggalkannya adalah satu-satunya hal terakhir yang terlintas dipikirannya.

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

Kagami membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan melihat sosok mungil itu di tengah ruangan.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Kagami menghampiri laki-laki yang membelakanginya itu. "Ah… aku sudah berpikir… mungkin kau benar. Aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu disini. Seharusnya kita berdua yang mengurus pernikahan, bukan kau saja." Kagami memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum. Perlahan dia berbalik menatap Kagami.

"Aku senang kau mengerti." Bisikan yang manis itu selalu sukses membuat Kagami tersenyum.

"Maaf ya…" Kagami mengecup kening yang dihias surai merah. "Akashi."

Akashi tidak pernah perlu untuk menjawab Kagami. Sebab Kagami selalu tahu jawabannya dari mata merahnya.

"Ya."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum, menarik wajah Kagami dan menaburi bibirnya dengan kecupan, dihadapan sebuah patung kayu berwajah serupa dirinya.

* * *

===K===N===B===

TaMaT

===K===N===B===

* * *

Omake.1.

* * *

Kagami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Suatu malam, dia terbangun oleh suara semanis madu . dia mencari keberadaan suara itu, tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Kagami mencari ke setiap sudut rumahnya, hingga ia sampai di gudang penyimpanan material.

Gudang itu bukan miliknya. Gudang itu milik kakak angkatnya yang sudah meninggal. Gudang itu tempat kakaknya menyimpan bahan-bahan kayu yang akan di buatnya menjadi mahakarya. Sejak sebelum meninggal, kakaknya selalu melarang Kagami masuk ke gudang itu. Siapa yang tahu alasannya.

Tapi Kagami terbuai oleh suara yang dirasanya berasal dari gudang itu. Tanpa ragu dia masuk ke gudang dan dia melihatnya. Batang pohon plum yang cukup besar. Bagus sekali. Kagami ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Sekali saja.

 _Hidupkan aku._

Lalu Kagami sadar suara itu datang dari batang kayu ini. Dan dia jatuh cinta padanya.

Makanya, antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Kagami menghabiskan waktunya menghadapi batang itu, sibuk memikirkan rupa seperti apa yang ingin dia berikan pada kayu yang memohon kehidupan itu. Pada akhirnya, hanya ada satu rupa yang sempurna dipikirannya. Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasih sekaligus tunangannya, diputuskannya untuk menjadi dasar bagi kayu ini.

"Maaf ya. Besok aku akan mulai mengerjakanmu."

 _Ya._

Suara itu terdengar senang dan tidak sadar Kagami tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kagami pasti sudah gila, mengucapkan cinta pada batang kayu.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu._

* * *

===K===N===B===

* * *

Omake.2.

* * *

Kagami menatap patung bernuansa biru itu. Dia mengusap pipi yang dingin itu pelan.

"Kagami-kun? Ada apa?" tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah ada di sampingnya. Dengan mata merahnya yang tajam ia menatap lurus mata Kagami.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terpikir untuk memberikan patung ini sebuah nama," kata Kagami.

"Oh? Kalau begitu nama apa yang bagus untuknya?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Tetsuya. Pengucapannya mirip dengan nama almarhum kakak angkatku. Bagus untuk mengenangnya." Kagami menatap laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu. "Ya, kan, Akashi?"

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ya. Kurasa itu bagus. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi jadi teringat sebuah momen di masa lalu.

" _Nama patung ini Akashi Seiijurou," Kagami mengelus pipi kayu itu._

" _Kau memberi nama pada sebuah patung? Kreatif sekali, Kagami-kun," dan laki-laki berambut biru itu tertawa kecil._

Akashi tersenyum lagi.

Benar-benar. Setiap eksistensi dalam dirinya adalah pemberian Kagami. Karena itu biarlah dia sendiri yang berusaha untuk menghujani Kagami dengan cinta setiap hari.

* * *

TAMAT.

* * *

AKU PENGENPENGENPENGEN BANGET NULIS FF BARU DIANTARA TUMPUKAN TUGAS YANG MELELAHKAN DAN HASILNYA ADALAH FF GEJE INI?! /banting laptop/

Uft maap banget klo ini geje banget hehehe. btw apa formatnya ngga mengganggu ya? kalo mengganggu saya siap mengedit ^^7

... sebetulnya mau bikin ff MidoTaka...

... GEGARA SI FUJI-SENSEI ITU BIKIN ULAH DI CHAPTER KMRN GRRRRR... I'M THRIST FOR YOUR BLOOD NOW, SENSEI!

Don't mess with my OTP. Saya siap perang sama siapa aja yang main-main sama OTP saya.

Gomen malah curhat.

Anyway, enjoy!

~Keep^^Writing~


End file.
